<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parting in Such Sweet Sorrow, That I Shall Say Goodnight Until it be Morrow by BleedingCoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657517">Parting in Such Sweet Sorrow, That I Shall Say Goodnight Until it be Morrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee'>BleedingCoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, We are not losing the admiral, Wow, episode: such sweet sorrow, i wrote this instead of my four other WIPs, there is no porn in this?, unbetaed- we die like embarssed authors who let autocorrect suggest changes, we are not breaking pikes table</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingCoffee/pseuds/BleedingCoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 ending goes differently: Michael Burnham is convinced to stay in the present and must find a new solution to the sphere data problem in Discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parting in Such Sweet Sorrow, That I Shall Say Goodnight Until it be Morrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who watched Such Sweet Sorrow again and needed a fix-it.    Well, here we go.   Happy ending and an alternative ending.   And maybe a lot of pointing at events that happened and saying “Hmmmm….was this explained?”</p>
<p>Anyhow, this was supposed to be my attempt at one of those short stories where its just a couple thousand words and a simple fix it.   Nah.   One sitting and it was already 4,000 words.  I'm posting this without finding out how many it ended up at.  Take it out of my hands, please.</p>
<p>I look at Pike's speech with a shippy side-eye.  Yeah buddy, you did more than watch her discover her heart here.   </p>
<p>And parting in 'such sweet sorrow' implies that the sweet part will be when the lovers are reunited again.  I didn't make the rules.  Sparknotes did when they told us how to read Shakespeare. </p>
<p>Once again I have not departed from this series to learn much about Star Trek, I'm sorry. this show... laid quite a bit of foundation for me to lay this path right to a different ending for this episode: so thank you Disco writers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Parting in Such Sweet Sorrow, That I Shall Say Goodnight Until it be Morrow</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  <em>Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spock, the navigation interface still won’t let me set a destination point in the future.”  Michael said as she scrambled to get things set in motion with the suit, but it wasn’t cooperating.  The battle was raging behind her but she was stuck without a way to end it.  The suit was not working.  Why was it not working?  “Without a destination point, we will not be able to open the wormhole.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael.”  Spock said from the shuttle as he watched her hands wave in a frenzy trying to find a solution.  “Perhaps, we are overlooking the obvious answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  She yelled.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wha</span>
  </em>
  <span>t is the obvious answer?  I’m not seeing it!  This is no time to be cryptic, Spock!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,”  Spock watched her turn to look at him and he thought of what he felt when Pike touched his shoulder when they parted ways and the feeling that surged as Pike’s hand lingered as his eyes turned to her.    The feeling that was overwhelming; of love and loss, of pride and passion, of pain and awe. Then there was Pike's speech, and there was no denying how his captain truly felt about his sister.  “Perhaps the future is not available to you because you have something in your present that is more important than duty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”  She yelled.  Why was he being so frustrating now, of all times?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Pike.”  Spock answered and watched her freeze.   “You love him.  He loves you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to cry.  Leave it to her brother to make her break down over this when she had kept it together all day.  “All sentient life comes before our personal wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Martyrs, both of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t helping me, Spock!"  Michael choked up a little, heartbreak and frustration finally treating to tear her down.   "Are you telling me my heart isn’t in this so now my fucking suit won’t let me access the future!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly, the thought has already crossed your mind.”  Spock said.  “And, as the captain said, sometimes what is in our hearts is not what we expected or would have chosen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what he said.”  She started crying and that didn’t help.   She had no way to wipe away tears.  “I’ll have those words in my heart until the day it stops beating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight until it be morrow.” Spock quoted.  “Romeo and Juliet.  Star crossed lovers. Lovers pained to leave each other, ache to be with each other, but hopeful to see each other again.  Seeing no end but death when they lose each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spock, we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to die.  I don’t have time for a literary lecture!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not believe you are meant to leave this time.  I believe that Captain Pike has seen a future for himself that scares him and this parting is bittersweet, but necessary.   That, despite the pain, he wishes to spare you watching him suffer.  He does not want to end your useful life along with his own.  I also believe that you are sacrificing yourself by sending yourself into the future, because your life has been marked by tragedy.  By the loss of so many people you love.  You are trying to save each other and it has blinded you to what possibilities there are beyond what we have set out to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not running away from him, <em>I am trying to stop an evil artificial intelligence from taking over the universe!</em>” She screamed.  “Can you<em> please</em> start with helping me do that  and save the review of my life for some other time!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No."  He said curtly.  "You only see the option where you sacrifice yourself.  You do not see the lives of people you have influenced.  The people you have saved,  those you will save.  The incredible world that you could help build from the ruins of this grievous error called Control.  This is a pyrrhic victory if we win today by sacrificing what we have learned on this journey, if we lose both the heart and soul of Starfleet by doing the right thing and sacrificing self for the greater good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spock, I do love him.  Is that what you want to hear? Fine.  I love him.  I love  him so much the word itself offends me that it can't express how much Christopher Pike means to me.”  She said.  “I also<em> don't want him to die waiting for me to do my part here.</em>  So, if I set the signals,</span>
  <em>
    <span> why can't I move us forward!</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock fell silent, looking at data.  Looking at analytics.  Looking at anything that could answer that question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael kept trying to set the coordinates, and kept blinking away tears.  She looked out at the battle, lights and flames and so many ships.  All beyond this piece of debris she was standing on, all beyond her help if she didn't figure out this problem.   She zoomed in on the <em>Enterprise</em>, a torpedo lodged in it’s hull:  A future she had seen.   Then it all hit her again, that pull to go back to him.  That need to lean on his confidence and faith.  That ache to hear his voice…and that goddamned speech he made that he didn’t have to make.  Because Christopher Pike had thought it was a better goodbye, that it was an inspiration.   It made her heart bleed, but gave her the strength to do what she needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most people never get a chance to learn what’s in their own hearts.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chris maintained eye contact with her, but had to blink away tears threatening to form.   He was going to get through this, stalwart hero, always.   Michael stared back at him, eyes glassy, but her expression not giving away anything.  Maybe that was the Vulcan training, maybe that was her own captain's mask, maybe she was really telling him not to do this here and now.   Asking him to not say anything, however, was cruel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “If you figure it out, it’s often not what we expected, or even what we would have chosen for ourselves.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Michael wished she had his bravery, to stand here on the bridge in a moment of farewell and be so soft.  So honest.  Barely mincing words, someone would have to try hard to not see the love in his words or hear it in his voice.   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am very grateful, Commander, to watch you discover your heart.” Chris finished and gave her a tight smile.  Composing himself for his final words of goodbye, "Thank you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you….sir.”  She said softly.  There wasn't much time for goodbyes and they chose to not say goodbye.   Maybe it would hurt less.  Maybe it was cowardice.  This conversation would move her forward but would haunt her forever.   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock jarred her out of her thoughts and she was finally thankful for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There have been <em>seven</em> signals and we have only seen <em>five.</em>” Spock reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I bring us all this way to get stuck in the moment and die here?”  She asked herself and him, focused on the task again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is happening.”  Spock said and narrowed his eyes at the screen as it exploded with new details.  New arrivals.   Allies. "It would appear our allies have arrived."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What<em> allies</em>?"  Michael looked back at the battlefield, just in time to see a Klingon cleave ship emerge from warp and slice through Section 31 ships.   She felt a rush of pride, a surge of hope.  That was Ash!  Ash Tyler was the only human who could have convinced the Chancellor to come here and assist.   She had to zoom in on the smaller ships that arrived to see what they were and was shocked to find out they were Bu’ul.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spock listed to the chatter, the communications indicating what allies had arrived and what the status of the battle was.   “Show me someone else capable of allying Starfleet, Xahea, Klingons and Kelpians against a force from the future. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't forget the Terran emperor.”  Michael said softly.   Philipa, was down there having a great time, for sure.  So many people who had come together to fight this battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t  do this Michael.”  Spock chided. “<em>You did.</em>  You brought all of these people together. The Bu’ul ships are piloted by the Kelpians because you lead <em>Discovery</em> to Kaminar. This is the embodiment off all of Starfleet’s principles and people in action, and this was not achieved by Captain Pike alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Spock.” She snapped because this was costing precious time! Time she needed to figure out what was wrong with the navigation system.  Make sure this battle was for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes now.  Precisely now.” Spock snapped back.  “The signals’ purpose was not simply to liberate the Kelpians but to prepare them for this.  For this very moment. You used each signal to lead <em>Discovery</em> to an element we would need to win this battle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Starting with Reno on the asteroid.” She said in a hush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Spock said.  “Starting with a signal, that put <em>Enterprise</em> on a course to that asteroid, at the precise time to have it intersect <em>Discovery</em>’s course to Vulcan where you were to pick up a new captain.   You, Michael, calculated the exact time where Discovery would encounter the distress call in space.  What are the odds that you would cross paths with <em>Enterprise</em> who wasn’t even in the vicinity during the war?  And disable it, somehow.    It is improbable, that in all of the space and time in the galaxy, <em>Discovery</em> should come across the one ship that should have never been disabled while carrying it’s captain on a Priority One mission? </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>captain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying that I set the signal to…”  She shook her head.  “So that Chris would cross my path?  So that I would have him on board, and also so we could find you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe you multitasked and saved yourself and Reno at the same time.” Spock said.  “But, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt that like a kick to the gut.  Why was this other version of her able to think clearly enough to calculate that?  Was it because she had seen the devastation and loss?  This struck her with familiarity, Harry Mudd’s time loop.   Doing it over and over to compile the information needed, to piece it all together, to steal victory from the jaws of defeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this.”  Spock repeated, emphatically.  “And I can attest to the fact that Christopher Pike has inspired, led and changed everyone he meets for the better.   What was broken in you, Michael, was your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am very grateful, Commander, to watch you discover your heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>  She couldn't stop the tears now and didn’t want to.  The memories of them from the very first second they laid eyes on each other, to the missions and private council, to the more private moments.   He made her feel so human, so loved for who she was.   His warmth and compassion, his love and adoration, had helped her mend all her broken pieces.   His passion had helped her shed her shame over her body, mind, emotions, and wants.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael, your first stop on the road here was to <em>get him</em>.”  Spock said.  “And I refuse to think you would simply use him and break his heart, and your own, again. “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reno was on that ship for months.”  She said, the revelation had her head swimming, but finally her eyes had stopped leaking.   There was a problem to solve, and she had been the one to write the equation on the board. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, the <em>Enterprise</em>, was only on it’s way there when it could possibly be disabled in front of <em>Discovery</em>.” Spock reiterated.  “<em>Enterprise</em> was on its way to the first coordinate when it suffered multiple, catastrophic system failures.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled up the signal data.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So our first signal was both the Enterprise and the Hiawatha.  Next, to Terralysium to save them from extinction and to provide safe harbor from all technology.”  She said and then moved to the next. “To Boreth,  to acquire the time crystal and then to Xahea to find the one woman who could power it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A journey that not only brought you close to this point in time, but closer to Captain Pike.”  Spock said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the Crystal showed me…” She shook her head, “I saw everyone die.  I saw us fail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>future.” Spock said.  “A lesson, I believe, both you and Captain Pike need to see to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We assumed I jumped from somewhere in the future to set the signals, we didn’t know where.” She said and it all was so clear now. “I jumped from <em>here</em>, from this moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is correct.”  He said.  “And along the way you found me, too.  To help you.  To help you stand here and make the right call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you took me to Talos, to fix your broken mind.”  She said and shook her head.  “Knowing the significance that had for both you and Chris.   Knowing the pain, knowing the raw wounds they caused.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowing the wounds that needed to be healed.”  Spock clarified.  “In all three of us.  His history with a woman who still had a piece of his heart because of guilt.   A break in our relationship, as siblings, gone unspoken for too long.   A break in my mental ability to manage it all.   The one place in the universe painful memories would have to be confronted.   In order to move forward.  In order for us to push forward, now, you must go back and set the events of the past in motion.  Which you have not done yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” She said and her hands began moving quickly.  Setting up the course.   The time suit was about going back, not going forward?   ”But, we don’t have a plan to save <em>Discovery</em> and the Sphere Data if I don’t go to the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe there is a man in New Eden who has always wanted confirmation his family was right about space travel.”  Spock said.   Chris had told him about Terralysium, in a fond story about how stubborn his sister was.  About how she had convinced him to break protocol, and joked about he was one set closer to mutiny if she kept that up.  “A planet that can only be reached by spore drive, a planet without technology.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you figure that out.”  She waved at him.  “I’m setting the signals.   We’ve been stuck in an open time loop in this time, this time.  I have all the pieces to close it.”  She said, hope filling her now.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you do, Control cannot evolve.”  Spock said.   “Set the signals and they will lead you back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then do you believe we’ll be able to go to the future we want?” She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.  Looking at the battle still raging, and that damned torpedo.   How the hell were they going to fix <em>that</em>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of that, I can not be certain.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re asking me to take a leap of<em> faith</em>?” She asked, her voice pitchy.  Because she remembered Chris in that church in New Eden.  She remembered his face as he interacted with those people as if he understood and believed in the same religion.   How he wanted to see and angel, how he wanted her to see an angel.  He...taught her to have faith in him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do believe the future you want, you truly want, is not selfish.” Spock said.  “That path is something everyone who loves you would benefit from.  Even those you have not met, those who have not been born yet.  I feel the only people who can truly save you from yourselves, are you and the man who helped you discover your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better have an idea to get that torpedo out of the hull when I get back too.”  She commanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must I do everything?” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can set a signal.”  She said, her brain working clearly now.   Then she remembered something, from their strategy session.  Chris and Philippa....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everything we know of the signals suggests they are indicative of a design.”  Chris said and honestly, openly said, “I am willing to trust that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Philippa</em>
  <em>
    <span> scoffed.  “Are you saying you believe that another signal will just reveal itself because we need it to?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can turn the ship.  Even in the din of battle, he will have faith.” Michael laughed.  “Chris will see the signal and he will know it is me and he will turn the ship!  I’ll place it close.  If the torpedo didn’t detonate, it will slide along the hull if we can get the exact angle.  It will re-aquire a target, but If I can disable it the same way I disabled the <em>Enterprise</em> when it scanned the first signal...it will be dead in the water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make the calculations and I will be ready to give them to you.” Spock replied. "Do you know how you disabled the <em>Enterprise?</em>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is stupid.”  Philippa spat</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You flinging yourself into the future like some galactic rubber band with a martyr complex.” Philipa looked pained, that pain that came from her caring that offended her Terran sensibilities.  “It doesn’t have to be like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It does have to be like this for a million reason you would never understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand perfectly.”  Philippa’s chin lifted and her eyes softened, but it was gone quickly.  “You’re very invested in being selfless, Michael, and I’m not the only one willing to exploit that , you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael shook her head.   Even Philippa helped her, even Philippa was helping her.   She had to have faith in everyone supporting her.    Faiththat when she came back the Spock would have data for her, that something will present itself as a way to disable the torpedo.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she thought of Philippa and how she had not anticipated Lorca ending up in another universe looking for someone he loved, and as awful as that situation was, there was a part of Emperor Georgiou who admired Gabriel Lorca for it. He was her right hand, she respected him.  Despite how he came about his devotion from her Michael, despite his ambition to have her throne, despite him being a real son of a bitch, Mirror Lorca loved Michael Burnham enough to accept that a universe without her wasn’t worth living in.  Of course stealing another Michael Burnham to fill that void and returning on a stolen ship to try and renew his coup, was hardly admirable, but to a Terran?  A small part of Philippa must have appreciated the extent he would go to for her daughter.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, this was Philipa who was watching her other!Michael do the exact opposite and be selfless.  Leaving the man she loved because it was the only solution they found.   Flinging herself into another time and place where he didn’t exist, instead of being selfish and taking what she wanted.  In the mirror universe, She had agreed to stay with Lorca if he would let Discovery go, so why was she agreeing to leave Chris and take Discovery and go where he could never reach her?   Where she would emerge and he would be long dead?      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready or are you planning to sit here and watch everyone die just to prove a point about Time Crystals being predictive?” Spock asked.  “Because everyone is going to die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going.” She said, feeling like this was the plan that was right.  Even if she didn't know how it worked out yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good.". He said.  "I already figured out the trajectory needed to turn the ship and have the torpedo glance off.  I will examine the suit specs and tell you how to use it to do that when you return."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spock?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've missed you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.”  Number One said with the level of urgency in her monotone voice that only Pike could pick up on.  He looked back at her from where he was standing, bracing himself on the bridge as a console caught on fire and more wires fell from the ceiling.   “We have another signal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>What</em>?”  Chris asked and immediately added, “On screen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Admiral Cornwell walked forward, stepping over some sparking components, in order to get a better view of it.   They zoomed in and could see the suit in all its glory. “What the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the sixth signal.”  Chris said, but why?  Was it a farewell?  Was it a message?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s right <em>in front of us</em>.”  Number One said and they looked at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go to the signal.”   Chris said, without having to think about it.  “That’s Michael out there, she’s not going to lead us astray.   Go, <em>now</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, Captain.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the middle of battle?”  Kat asked and he didn’t take his eyes off the screen then added, "In the middle of battle is where she appears?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust her implicitly, whatever the reason is for this, then it’s the right one.”  He replied and wondered why they had no coms.  How she got right in front of them without being….”She’s seen the future and it didn’t go well.   She’s using the suit to come back and tell us to go to that spot.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  An alarm sounded.  Una looked to the screen and then announced, “There is a photon torpedo coming our way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael, get the hell out of there.”  Chris watched the suit and knew that a hit from a torpedo could catch her in the blast.    He gripped the railing in front of him, helpless.  Then there was a small flash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“EMP burst registered, isolated. ”  Number One smiled and looked up at the screen, the Angel disappeared.   She deactivated the torpedo, well done Commander Burnham.   “Brace for impact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris felt Kat come to the railing beside him, watching and waiting.   Then they heard a scape, a tortured grind of metal on metal, but no explosion.   “Damage report.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None, sir.”  Number One announced with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really regretting my decision to let her go to the future.”  Kat said.  “Starfleet needs more like her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Chris nodded and tried not to get emotional.  “Alright, one disaster avoided, plenty more out there.   How’s <em>Discovery</em> holding up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it work!?”  Michael asked as she returned to her jump point.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael, the signals were set.”  Spock said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The torpedo!?”  She asked and looked back at him and he looked confused.  As confused as Spock could look, he always made her feel stupid with that look instead.   She looked out beyond the shuttle, back to the battlefield and zoomed in on Enterprise’s saucer section.  It was intact.  She couldn’t help but scream and jump for joy.  “YES!  IT WORKED!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can infer from your question and reaction, that you changed the past, leaving me with no recollection of what had happened.”  Spock replied.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I set the sixth signal.” She said, pure joy at the feeling that it worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”  He said as he looked at the computer and saw the effect it had.  A signal, a small EMP pulse, and a dead torpedo scraping a scar across Enterprise’s hull, but otherwise no damage.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn't have done it without you.”  She said.  “The calculations.  The precise amount of charge needed to disable the torpedo and not <em>Enterprise</em>.   Spock, we did it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you would like to enlighten me on what our plans were for stopping Control?” Spock said.  “Because I have a situation report for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  She asked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leland is on Discovery.”  Spock informed her.  "Discovery's shields are...barely holding."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I….saw.” She said and shook her head.  “No.  We changed things.  Philippa is on <em>Discovery</em>, and she’s been itching to murder someone.  She's going to take matters into her own hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no life signs on any of these Section 31 ships.  Only Leland.”  Spock relayed.  “All the other Section 31 ships are drones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to move forward with the plan.” She said.  “Or at least, act like we are.  If Control is a predictive algorithm, if it’s a strategic advisor, it reacts to our moves.  We need to push forward, but I can’t tell anyone where we’re going.  We can’t have the coordinates for Terralysium even spoken into existence if this plan will succeed.  We also need the spore drive to get there and it’s going to need time…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael, Staments was injured.” Spock reminded her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh No.”  She said with a hush.  How had she forgotten that? She was there when it happened, but she didn’t see the extent of his injuries. The crew had hovered around him, hiding that from her.   “How bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in a coma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”  She said and played with the controls in the suit again. “I can open a wormhole and take us there, continue with our plan just leave time out of the equation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which would have the same result of stranding us in the future.”  Spock said.   “Terralysium is so far that..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even our children’s children wouldn’t be able to reach it.”  She repeated Chris’s words from the past and felt something.   A want.   A tease of a future that might have been hers.   And she never thought she wanted that future, but with him….maybe.   “We need<em> Discovery</em> to use the spore drive to jump there.   I need to conserve the suit for our jump back to a place where <em>Enterprise</em> can retrieve us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we need time.”  Spock said.  “There is no cheating this, we need to give the drive time to recover and Staments to…heal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go back to <em>Discovery</em>.”  She said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can not.” Spock said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My vessel was hit and my engines disabled.”   He informed her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I stay here, with you.” She said.  “And we have a little faith.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terran Emperor Philippa Georgiou Augustus Iaponius Centarius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Commander Burnham.”  Saru said as Michael came back to the bridge of the Discovery and saw the destruction.  She got the message that Leland was dead, Philippa having pulled him apart with a magnetic field in the spore chamber.  “Did something happen with the suit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael touched his arm, exhausted and unable to convey the words that expressed how very happy and relieved she was to see him, and be back on board.  She also saw a very satisfied Philippa Georgiou, bloodied and damned near glowing, beside him.  A hand went to her shoulder too.    “No, something happened…with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Philippa lifted an eyebrow, worried.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right.”  Michael whispered to her.  “The future, taking everyone away from the present, is taking self-sacrifice to a whole new level.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Philippa said smugly.  “Perhaps you’ll take my advice more often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t push it.” Michael said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not wrong to take what you want, Michael.”  Philippa leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  “Especially if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes you feel that good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael groaned and shut her eyes.  She was too tired to figure out if she was upset that she was so transparent or that all the people who loved her were so pushy.  She didn’t have to worry about finding an answer as Tilly arrived on the bridge and saw her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God!”  Tilly yelled and ran to Michael and hugged her.  “Did I miss the jump to the future?  I fixed the shields, was it not enough?  Is the suit broken? Are we dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going.”  Michael said and Tilly released her, shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The suit?”  Tilly asked.  It had been rushed...  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s exactly to spec and works.” Michael turned around to all of them on the bridge.  “I set the sixth signal, actually I set all the signals.   However, there was something I realized , something my brother made me see.   As we looked back and watched the battle, as we saw so many allies come together and fight Control….he made me see that removing <em>Discovery</em>’s crew from our time would be a massive loss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, the sphere data…” Tilly said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have a place, tucked away in a part of the galaxy nobody has ever looked.   A place my mother used as her home base, a place with no technology and no communication with the outside world.” Michael reminded them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terralysium.”  Saru said and clicked in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spock called this a pyrrhic victory if we were to defeat Control here today and then take away the very people who made it happen.  And it opened my eyes.”  Michael said to them all.  “All of you, have seen and done something so incredible, so vital, that believing it is your one and only contribution to our very existence is not only an flawed strategy but an insult to every individual here.  So I cannot, will not, take so many incredible Starfleet officers out of a present that you have already saved so many times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, at least you listen to <em>someone</em>.”  Philippa spat.  “Where is this brother of yours? I want to  talk about some other ideas you refuse to consider.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“His shuttle was damaged and he had no choice but to beam back aboard the <em>Enterprise</em>.  I’m sure we can expect a visit..” Michael paused as Bryce's console set on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Pike requests permission to beam aboard, with Admiral Cornwell and Lieutenant Spock.”  Bryce announced and put out the fire with an extinguisher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Granted.”   Saru said and placed both his hands on Michael’s shoulders.  “I am, as always, honored to be your friend and in awe of you, Michael Burnham.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She almost cried, because the look on everyone’s face was relief.   In the moment, they were prepared to do whatever it took, it was part of their oath as officers, but in the aftermath of battle...who didn’t want to celebrate victory with the people they loved.  The people they fought beside.  The people they fought for.   “Having my brother back in my life was essential to reach this moment. I hope you and Serrana can enjoy that, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for giving <em>this future</em> back to us.”  Saru said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please discuss our battle plans before I get sick from all this sentimentality?”  Philippa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to jump there with the spore drive.”  Michael said and that hope that filled the room got a little dimmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Saru clicked.  “Commander Staments, is gravely injured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the spore drive is wasted.”  Tilly added.  "It's going to take time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we lick our wounds and wait.”  Michael said as the turbolift doors opened and she saw him, saw Chris and that splendid smile and presence that filled a room and uplifted everyone’s spirits.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Commander Burnham,” Chris said as he walked onto the bridge of<em> Discovery</em>, rubble on the floor and lights sparking.  He always wondered where all those pieces came from when the bridge sustained damage.   “Dare I ask what made you revise your plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael saw him and felt tears just start flowing from her eyes.  Overwhelmed with emotion, with the adrenaline subsiding her need for decorum be damned, she barely choked out the words before she rushed into him. “You.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows as she almost tackled him, her hands went to his face as she slammed into his chest, pulling him down to her kiss.   He kissed her back, arms going around her body to hold her close and hold her to reassure himself she was real.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tilly’s mouth was open, as was everyone else’s, as they watched them kiss on the bridge.   Michael was really not holding back either.  Spock looked smug and came over to her side, obviously looking for an ally.   Holy shit, what a moment of victory topped off with the best moment ever.  She elbowed Spock. “Did you do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not kissed my Captain on the bridge, no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tilly stared at him and saw a smirk?  Briefly.  Definitely a hint of something that said “Hell yes, I pushed her to do this.’.   “Nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael felt the stares and finally let them get to her.  Despite him kissing her back, she definitely knew this was</span>
  <em>
    <span> on her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She was making a scene, she was the one kissing a captain on the bridge.  So she pulled away and flushed with embarrassment and found herself lost in his eyes.   Always his expressive eyes that could say so much.   Now they just said ‘Thank you. Thank you for coming back’.  Because he could have never asked her not to do her duty, she had to choose to find another way back to him.  Such <em>sweet</em> sorrow... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So is the offer to marry some folks, still on the table, <em>Captain Pike</em>?”  Tilly chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris didn’t look away from Michael, only smiled and laughed a little to himself.  No this, was not how he was expecting this day to end.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you would need an Admiral to perform that.”  Katrina said from the turbolift.  “Considering he’s a captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael almost rolled her eyes but she saw something in his eyes that stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to?”  he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to…get married? He wanted to marry <em>her</em>?  <em>NOW?</em>  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, that huge absorbing smile that just erased any anxiety and concerns about the situation at hand.   No, he was just caught up in the moment.   It was just the adrenaline and pure joy at seeing her again after he had resigned himself to a different future.  A future without her, one agonizing day at a time until he found himself faced with a debilitating accident.  More sparks flew, because something else exploded overhead.   He looked up to make sure they weren't going to get crushed by something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She said, surprising herself.  Surprising him. He looked back at her, stunned.   “My future, is with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparks flew around them as something else broke off the ceiling and crashed to the floor.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No time like the present.” She said.  “Unless you want to do it in that church in New Eden, that’s where Discovery is heading next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure our family is all here right now.” He replied, overwhelmed with this feeling inside of him that felt like his chest was going to implode.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She said and smiled.   “Yes!  I don’t want to ever find another reason not to come back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like, Terralysium, could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>a honeymoon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Tilly suggested.  “Especially if he wears <em>that shirt</em> again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well.”  Katrina walked up.  “What will it be Chris?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bryce, open up ship wide channels.  Get Enterprise on the screen.  “ He smiled at Michael.  “We’re getting married.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, apparently the locals all thought I was your husband anyway.”  Chris said, dismounting the horse he had borrowed, and dusting off his pants from riding it bareback.  He pulled off the bridle and sat down on the ground beside Michael, offering her the food he brought back.  “And that Owo was your weird tomato stealing sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed and kissed him again.   Enjoying being here in the present with him, not able to resist touching him to make sure this was all real.  Missing him while he was gone all of fifteen minutes. “Maybe if you didn’t want me eye-banging you, you should have worn something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woman, I have yet to find anything to wear that doesn’t turn you on.” He replied and she rubbed his chest to prove her point about the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s scientific fact.”  She nodded and ran her hand through his hair. "You are irresistible."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He said, again overcome with the joy as she touched him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For telling you that you're hot?” She asked, her smile felt like it never left her face anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For choosing <em>me</em>.”  He said, a bashful smile accompanying the heat in his cheeks.   “Thank you for a future I would have never chosen for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were my anchor.”  She said.  “As my Mom used Terralysium as her anchor,  you made this place mean something for me.   You showed me that context could alter our perception.  I had to see that scientific calculation and strategy had led me down the wrong path before, and that you were guided by something I couldn't comprehend: faith. You showed me that, here, in the church in New Eden.   My logical side led me to mutiny, my heart and my faith led me back to you. It’s fitting we end up here, that <em>Discovery</em>’s end be here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.”  He took a long breath.  She meant it.  All of it.  “If it was me, if they had been able to adapt the suit to me, I….would not have had the strength to do what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” She said. “I had Spock, bitching at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I have both of you, on <em>Enterprise</em>.”  He said thoughtfully.   “Now that we’re burying <em>Discovery</em> in the center of this planet, I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you until Kat finds another ship to put you on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him, consider the long suffering look of a man who knew that his crew was just dying to tease him upon his return.  That <em>Discovery</em>’s crew was eagerly setting up labs in Enterprise’s spare rooms to attempt to find Captain Lorca.  That an Admiral was sitting in his chair and would be expecting to talk plans for ensuring Control never could come into existence again.  But he smiled unburdened, he was looking forward to it all.  He pulled her closer and kissed her again.   “I believe my roommate is trying to get in my brother’s pants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s..” He nodded.  That was why they were not currently on Discovery disabling her.  “Definitely a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked up as one of the horses they borrowed snorted and meandered over.   Chris was delighted and reached up to pet the horse’s nose.   “Did you know that they had horses here the last time we were in New Eden?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Chris said.  “If I did, I would have definitely thought twice about throwing myself on a phaser.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Mom, brought a church, people </span>
  <em>
    <span>and horses</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Terralysium.”  She said in amazement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda feels like someone might have done some research on me.”  He said and gave the horse one of the carrots he was supposed to bring back for Owo.   “Really didn’t feel the love when your Mom asked to see me, then told me I wouldn't like my future.  Well, I didn’t like my future when I saw it, it didn’t deter me from facing it.   But, now, you showed all of us that that’s just one possible future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We changed the future</span>
  <em>
    <span> she saw</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  She reached out and pet the horse who had determined he liked Chris a lot, bonding with him immediately.   “She saw many awful endings, I’m sure.  What she said, about the galaxy being a graveyard...that stayed with me.  Even though she said it to you.  And it’s been everyone, even Terran Gabriel Lorca, who taught me something I needed to make that decision.  Just as I used the signals to lead us to the place where we had to be to defeat Control.  What if, just one of those people along my path wasn’t there to show me what I needed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lorca, huh”  Chris asked.   There was still such a heavy presence of Lorca on Discovery, he had influenced a lot.  He hadn't even been the good Lorca, the man that had made Katrina Cornwell discover her heart.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the Terran universe, I told Philippa…”  Michael shook her head.  It all came full circle.  “I told her that Lorca believed destiny brought me to him, and that he didn’t get to tell me what my future was.  That I was responsible for my own path, that we all were.   I also thought about the extent Lorca went to to have it all, including me, and how I didn’t even fight for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  I never thought, after he died, he’d inspire me to do anything other than to distrust people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why <em>Discovery</em>’s scientists are working on 'Operation: Bring Back Prime Lorca' back on <em>Enterprise</em>?”  He asked.  "Or is it because they like Kat so much?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t leave anyone behind.”  She said and played with his lip.  “Starfleet is a promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t say I disagreed.”  He smiled.  “I’m actually kinda disappointed you didn’t figure out a way to open up a wormhole into Terran Space and have our Lorca come as reinforcements.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and he raised his eyebrows at her, mocking her.  “Well, maybe I still have a few things to learn from you, Captain Pike.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a few</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He snorted.  “Like how to effectively manage your smart ass brother?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I have seen any indication you would be the one to teach me that.” She replied, slyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” He feigned hurt.  “Mrs. Pike, you wound me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take your name?” She asked, not considering how traditional he was in that respect.   Not considering the paperwork.  Not considereing how they were going to make this work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it will get confusing when the bridge calls for Captain Pike and gets two of us.” He said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a matter of time.”  He said with a wink.  “I feel like maybe I stole your chance to captain<em> Discovery</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By being hot and luring me back to the present with your sexual energy that rivals a supernova?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.  It was the magnetic pull you could never escape.” He said and smiled, holding her close and tilting his head up to look at the stars.  His horse blew hot air in his face and slobbered in his hair.   It reminded him of home, of the dreams he used to have as a kid, looking up at the stars and wanting to see them all.   He thought he had to sacrifice to make it all happen, but now he was laying here and had it all.   Eventually the dream would end and he’d have to leave the unsettled frontier, the horse, the comfort of falling asleep under the star: but it was never far away.   The most precious future was in his arms, contemplative and relaxed.  If anything, the stars shone brighter tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…”  She said and ran her hand over his chest.  “This shirt is absolutely sinful.  You knew what you were doing when you picked it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably should have picked something fire resistant, but I was trying to look hot and not worried about getting burned by a phaser.” He kissed her head.  “Did you consider that, if you hadn’t convinced me to return and tell Jacob the truth, that this plan would have not worked as well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She looked up at him and smiled as he glowed in the moonlight and his profile was lit up from the light from the campfire.   The horse wasn’t going to leave him alone and that seemed to make Chris happy.  It nuzzled his hair and he scratched it's jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave him a generator.”  He smiled.  “It lit up the church and put out enough light that nobody could see <em>Discovery</em> entering the atmosphere, and decided to check it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not anticipate that.  I just felt bad for him, I didn’t want him doubting himself.”  She said.  "I experienced enough doubt in my life, seeing someone of conviction made me want to help.  Generations of scientists, and no proof, but he maintained course.  I guess I understood then, your faith in a God you never saw."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your compassion and empathy, was another stone in the road on our path.”  He said and finally had to wipe the horse drool off his face, complete with the carrot pieces.   He was sure that was sexy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up and picked carrot bits out of his hair.  “Think she’ll find the ship? My Mom, in the future?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re leaving it in the safest hands, this was her mission.”  Chris said. “She deserves to know it was a success. Jacob’s equipment, if it lasts, will alert her to the readings she needs to find it.  We’ll leave her pictures on the ship. Video.  Logs.  ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll be long dead when she gets them.”  Michael said and hugged him tight.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were already dead to her,” Chris said and kissed her head.  Hardly the most uplifting statement.  “She’s a strong lady.  I can’t imagine coping with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only she had a team, like I had.”  She said.  “But, she put me in Sarek’s path.   Showed herself to Spock.   Saved me so many times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we could leave her the suit.”  He said.  But they needed the suit to open a wormhole back to the <em>Enterprise</em>.   The seventh signal, the location of their shuttle, where the <em>Enterprise</em> would pick them up and the <em>Discovery</em>’s final chapter would be sealed.   The Federation would be told she was destroyed in battle because the spore drive was damaged beyond reason and blew up.   It would give the Federation pause before ever attempting mushroom trips again, having both spore drive capable ships destroyed.   Nobody would have reason to go look for her, the <em>Discovery</em> would cease to exist.   Until some time in the future when Gabrielle Burnham was given the information to retrieve it from the church.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s an astrophysicist and engineer, and we're giving her the materials she needs to come back.”  Michael said, having faith that if she wanted to, her Mom would find a way to come back to them.  To see and experience the future, her future with Chris, that she never saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of getting back…” He ran his hand down her back and winked.  “How about we get back to that honeymoon of ours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned at him and captured his lips with her own.  “That’s definitely a future I can get invested in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>